


Little Hope

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Din thinks about the child.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Little Hope

Din had long assumed that he had guarded his heart as well as he'd had the rest of his body, but as it appeared, he'd assumed wrong. 

He was not a soft man, far from it, but from the very first moment had held the child in his arms, cradled like a babe, there was something...a spark, a barely noticeable change, in his chest. Din had thought of it little, but the smallest amount of fear had coiled in his chest at the thought. 

' _It's because he is a child. That is the only softness you feel for him - because he is a helpless infant.'_

Or perhaps not-so-helpless. 

Whatever that child was, Din had always harbored a soft spot for children, and that was all it was. Perhaps, Din saw himself in that little creature with big, black eyes. 

Maybe, maybe not. 

But when Din cradled the child, listening to the helpless cooes, he couldn't help the feeling of protective persistence that washed over him. He could never speak a word of the matter, but the child made Din feel - soft. 

And yet, Din couldn't hold it against him. 


End file.
